Angelo Lagusa
is the main protagonist of 91 Days. He is an orphan who lost his parents to the Vanetti Family, having witnessed them gunning down his parents and brother. As a result, he harbors a deep grudge. This grudge is awakened when he receives a mysterious letter in mail from which was sent by Ganzo. He joins the Vanetti family to avenge his family by killing those responsible;(Vanno, Vincent Vanetti the mafia boss, his son, Nero, and Ganzo). Avilio Bruno is an alias he uses, his real name is Angelo Lagusa. Appearance Angelo is a young man with a skinny build. He has an undercut with jet black hair, and straw colored eyes. Furthermore, he has thin eyebrows and usually has a monotone expression on his face, so much so that it is heard to look creepy because it is hard to tell if he's alive or dead. Personality Avilio's real name was Angelo Lagusa.Character Info Although he was shown to be a brave, sweet boy when he was young, Angelo grew up to be a cold, cynical man who constantly wore a neutral face. He is shown to be cruel and capable of cold-blooded murder at times, but seems to hold a soft-spot for children. He possesses a sense of humor that ranges between deadpan and sarcasm. He is shown to hold at least a deep care for his childhood friend, Corteo, since after episode 10, the episode in which Avilio is made to shoot Corteo, he is shown with bags under his eyes and he seems more blank than usual, as if he has no more will left to go on. He also finishes Corteo's sentence of "Because we're brothers" after he shoots him, which shows he considered him to be like family. He learned pick-pocketing skills after running away from Lawless and has long since mastered it. Despite that and his skill with both guns and knives, Angelo as been told multiple times that he is terrible at driving a car. Angelo is also very intelligent, capable getting himself and Nero out of tight spot by outwitting their enemies and is a master manipulator. This skill can be seen very clearly in the Frate arc where everyone, including his allies, were practically dancing to his tunes. He is believed to be a huge fan of pineapples from the way he bought an entire store's worth of canned pineapples and prefers his coffee with five spoons of sugar. Anyone has to wonder how someone who consumes so much sugar can have such a bitter personality. History As a child, Angelo lived with his parent, Elena and Testa, and his younger brother, Luce. He and Luce was friends with a boy named Corteo, whose mother seems to be an acquaintance of Elena. On his birthday in April of 1921, he is shown to be playing with his younger brother and Corteo. After his friend leaves, he and his younger brother hid in a closet waiting for their father to return home so they can surprise him. But after his father returns and begins looking for them, Vincent Vanetti and his son Nero came in. Vincent claims that the don had been murdered, and that he was the one to do it. Vincent demands the ledger, but Testa claims it is not there. After this, they begin fighting and Testa is shot. Though Angelo tries to stop him, Luce runs out of the closet to his mother and both of them are killed. Though he is chased by a man out of the house, he still manages to escape and flees to Corteo's house. After Angelo told him what happened, Corteo tried to comfort him, saying that they're brothers now and they always will be. After Corteo falls asleep he returns to his home to discover that it had been burned down. After this, he leaves town and doesn't return for seven years. The detail in this seven years are quite unclear, however he mentioned that he joined a group of gangster where he learned how to pickpocket and handle knives. He says that at first his "hands shook, but now, they move before he can even think about it." In this time space, he also took the name Avilio Bruno, presumably to escape the Vanetti's radar. Story Seven years after the murder of his family Angelo received a letter addressed to his childhood name. The letter is from someone who claimed to be a friend of his father and offered assistance in taking revenge against the Vanetti Family by listing the names of the people who murdered his family and included a photograph of Luce. He returns to Lawless, where he went to find Corteo and rescued him from being beaten up. Angelo then told him of his plan to sell Corteo's alcohol to the mafia. Corteo brings Angelo to the Island, where he claims they will get more money. They brought their booze and tried to sell it to a reluctant barkeep. Eventually he tries it and agrees to buy it. Just as they are discussing a deal, Fango barges in looking for Nero Vanetti, claiming that he found booze stolen from them in the bar's parking lot. After managing to outwit Fango, the four of them ran away in a car where Nero took down his disguise and told them of is identity. Family Tree Appearances |} References }} Category:Characters Category:Male